Haruna High
by NeverLove
Summary: Basically, in Modern Day U.S.A. there is a school dedicated to only the most wealthy of the wealthy where only elites graduate and all become legends. The thing is... Haruna High... is a little... strange. But I guess you'll have to check it out and see.
1. Prolouge

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet

Sasuke glances down at the flyer his parents had dropped on the table. "You're kidding me right?" His black eyes read the front lines again. The man and woman in front of him hold serious expressions in their eyes. "Sasuke, you are our second son. Itachi attended this school as will you. It is the trip to success for someone of your status." Sasuke glares, "I don't want to go there."

His mother looked concerned as she looked him over and found him determined to defy. His father growls, "Itachi has given up on our business. You are our last in line to take over the empire." Sasuke returns, "I do not want to go to THAT school. THAT is the school HE teaches at."

The two adults repeat, "Haruna High has the highest scenario of success. Our family has always attended it. As will you..." Sasuke glares "Make me." The father raises and eyebrow and the mother sigh before pressing a hand to her eyes, "Sasuke… You're only making this hard on yourself… Your father always wins…"

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

Blue eyes scan over the paper in front of him. A voice shoots up, "EH?!" The voice belongs to a blond shaggy head of wild will and loud tone. The old woman who handed the paper to him smiles slightly as she waits. The boy demands, "What is this supposed to mean?!"

The woman says, "Naruto… We finally have the money to send you to a school like this…" Naruto looks distraught, "But I don't want to leave!" The man, who was standing beside the woman, reaches over and ruffles Naruto's mop of hair. "With this education you can get out of this orphanage and into a better life!"

Naruto looks away, "I don't want to leave all of you here!" The woman leans over and kisses his forehead, "Come on, Naruto… This is a chance we cannot let pass us by. Your future is secured if you can attend here…" Naruto looks back to them, "But I…" The man smiles kindly and softly, "Naruto… we will be fine here… Now go and pack your things…" Naruto smiles and jumps up to make it to his room.

The woman sighs, "Finally getting rid of him…" The man nods with equal relief, "I will miss the laughs though… He's just too old to keep and no one wants a boy his age to adopt…" The two watch as Naruto runs through the kitchen with one of his comrades at his shoulder. Both are lugging Naruto's things.

Both smile.

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

Black eyes glance over to the corner of the desk with a thoughtful expression on his face. Raven colored hair hung in his eyes. Fingers rapped on the desk as he slid the flyer over so he could flip through it once more. "So this was where it all started… It's weird coming back like this." He smiles to himself and mutters, "They might have well as written 'And where the strangest things always seem to happen to people who thought they were attending a normal school'…"

A knock came to his door and he clears his throat as a sign for the person to enter. A woman with red hair stumbles in. Her body tight cloths consisted of a white long sleeve shirt with a dark grey vest that showed off her chest size and knee length dark grey skirt with four inch high heels. Her read hair hung in loose curls and a set of black glasses were pinned to her face in a comical matter as she regained her composure.

"Mr. Uchiha! We have your classes all ready! The new students will be coming next week! We have to get you all settled in by then~!" Itachi smiles to the woman, a rare gesture, and "You just love getting to call me Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Campbell." The woman gives him a goofy grin and shouts, "You were my favorite student~! I am very happy to have you back~!" Itachi sighs, "I am not here to mess around." The woman sighs, "You are as boring as my husband. At least try and find a girl here!" Itachi replied, "A teacher cannot have a relationship with a student…" The woman giggles, "You forget, Mr. Uchiha. This is HARUNA HIGH." Itachi sighs, "I know that."

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

"Mom?" The woman darts back past the waiting girl with a stack of papers in her arms. The girl tries again, "Mom." The woman struggles to walk with a giant box in her arms but nearly drops it due to her heels. The pink haired girl shouts now, "MOTHER!" The woman sets the box on the desk and sighs, "What is it, Sakura…?"

The girl places a hand on her hips. "You are working way too hard! Let me help!" The woman laughs, "I am a Haruna! I can handle a little office work!" Sakura sighs as she easily lifts the box and begins to take it where it needs to go, "You are in charge of an entire school. Just work on that and leave this stuff to your aides!"

Mrs. Haruna sighs, "Being a principal does not mean I can leave this kind of work undone!" Sakura replies, "I start this year. Let me help." Mrs. Haruna smiles, "Thank you Sakura… can you throw away that flyer?" Sakura tips the Haruna High flyer into the trash and finished up with the last box.

She sighs and rubs her temples as the other aides dart in to help now. Sakura takes this opportunity to sneak away with the school registry to check on whom all was coming this year. She whispers to herself, "Uchiha… Uzumaki…" She goes through the list and grins. "Sasuke is coming?!" Mrs. Haruna takes the registry back, "Yes… Unfortunately his parents have demanded we place him in Itachi's class." Sakura grins, "I want in that class!" The woman grins, "Aiming high are we?" Sakura blushes but nods, "I wonder how happy he will be to see me!!!"

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

Hinata glances to her feet as she waits. Her cousin, Neji, looked forward much more easily and with more confidence. The man in front of them stated, "Neji… it is your job to watch over Hinata. That is why I am sending you as well." Hinata glances to her father and mutters thanks. The man ignores it and waits until Neji has bowed low enough to suit him.

The man turns and begins to leave. He stops and states easily, "You two represent the Hyuga Hotel Chain. Do not make me regret sending you to this academy." Hinata bows, "Yes Father…" Neji bows and glares at his feet.

The man nods and leaves the room. The cousins look to one another. Neji mutters, "I won't be beaten in anything. I am going to show just how well I can do." Hinata mumbles, "I heard that Sasuke Uchiha was going to attend… also…" Neji looks interested, "What class is he going to be in?" Hinata replies, "Father set it up so we would be in his classes."

Neji nods to Hinata, "The Uchiha Empire would be a powerful alley in this world. It would be wise to get into his circle." Hinata nods, "Hai…" Neji sighs and turns on his heel, "Don't screw this up." The boy disappeared around the corner and Hinata moves to her own room to help in packing.

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

"Come on… what a drag…" Shikamaru sighs as he sees the flyer in his mother's hand. His father sighs and states, "I understand you don't want to go to a high class school. But you are the heir to the…" Shikamaru yawns, "I am the heir to the Nara Mining Corporations… I know that…"

The woman states, "Shikamaru! You should be more interested in your future!" Shikamaru sighs, "Annoying woman." The mother flares up and shouts, "Now listen to me Shikamaru! This is your future and I will not allow you to ruin it! You will work hard! Do you understand me?!" The boy nods.

The woman places the flyer in front of Shikamaru and storms out. The man sighs, "Maybe you will find it a better place than the name leads to think. I found it much more interesting than I first thought it would be." Shikamaru yawns, "Why do I care? It's just another school." The man states, "Don't say that in front of your mother. And you are going."

Shikamaru sighs, "Whatever…"

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

"Choji, you cannot put food in your suitcase, sir!" the butler shouts as he pulls the case away. Choji groans, "But the flight is going to be so boring! You only get to eat once on the way! And that chicken will never hold me over! I'll starve!"

The man laughs from the hallway, "As head of the Akimichi Food Industry I have hope for you yet!" The woman giggles, "We have already had a word with the pilot! You will have another meal on the way! There's no way we can let you go hungry!"

Choji grins, "Thanks!" The butler sighs and mumbles something about ordering a bigger suit. Choji thumps him on the back, "I'll miss you there Alfred!" The man staggers forward. A sweat drop forms on his forehead, "Yes sir…" Choji grins at him and the man gulps.

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

A hand flips in the air and sprays a stream of hairspray in front of her, "Buy Yamanaka Beauty! It gives you that look you crave to achieve and really brings out the inner you! Half price only for a short time only~!" The camera clicks off and the girl straightens from her pose. She smirks at the camera man, "Are we finished yet? I've been drying to find out which classes I am in!"

Ino glances to the flyer again as she rereads the front. "I have to make absolutely sure that I am in every single class as Sasuke~!" The camera man smiles and allows her to go. As soon as she is out of hearing range the man sighs, "She is very cocky in herself isn't she?" The other man sighs, "At least she makes good commercials." They both nod and watch the heiress dart away, giggling.

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

That was the flyer given out to all of those with money. Most every major heir attended the huge school. Then again, every year a select number of promising students are allowed to attend for free or are given scholarships. Some people save their whole lived to send a child to Haruna High, so even as there are many famous rich people at the school there are just as many poor people.

Haruna High offers much more than academics though. It was built in the hope of having future leaders of the world meet and come together to grow fond of one another and learn about folks of all cultures and races with all kinds of social status. Sports are yet another amazing opportunity. If there is a sport somewhere on Earth, the school boasted a team. It's most famous team being soccer.

But though the school is so famous… The rumors of it being a little… odd… never seem to be taken seriously. Of course… any graduate will tell you of its oddities… Some of those even go as far as to say 'That school was one of the strangest places I've ever been. I doubt I will ever find a place more unusual… though I suppose this prepared me for the real world.'. Of course, let yourself see for a fact what lies beneath the roofs and canopies of trees and within those pearly gates. Welcome to Haruna High.

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

Also where no one can figure out why the school is called "Haruna High" instead of "Haruno High". We still haven't worked that out yet. We think it's a typo. Oh well~!


	2. Book 1 Chapter 1

Alright, so basically Haruna High is split into several different books. Each book will be centered mainly around an OC of my choice and a character from Naruto. Book 1 is based around my character Morgan Maddok and Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, this part contains almost every other main character including much of Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and many more. Some of my OC's in this story include Miley, Morgan Maddok, Armageddon, Tiny, Minotaur, and a few significat others! This is just for fun so I don't want any "Well that was just random" crap because it is SUPPOSED to be random. You don't like it? Complain if you want. I'm not listening to complaints. Ideas? I'd be more than welcome to hear them!!! ^^ Oh yeah... and one more thing... The first few chapters are a little dark... mainly because of Morgan's past. After that, all of it will be fun and games and laughs as well as a few more things. 3 Rated T due to suggestive themes.

* * *

Welcome to Haruna High

Book 1

Chapter 1 "The flyer inside the folder"

I wonder how long the tears have fallen since then. My mother's death was as hard as my father's had been. The pain in my chest was too strong to rule out. The tears on my cheeks were as evident as the sun would be at midnight. My hair was always in a tired upsweep. My cloths were worn several days in a row and wrinkled. I hardly cared for my appearance anymore.

"Please, Morgan, we need you to pay attention." I glance up at the weary and withering face of the old man. My aunt sat to my right. Her eyes warned me to behave. I nod to the man and manage to listen. "Your mother left this will. No one has opened it to see what she has left to whom. You are the only two remaining family members. Everything she has written will be given to whoever she wished it to go to."

I manage to nod and wipe a tear from my eyes. The man undid the folder and let the papers fall into his hands. He pulled a set of spectacles onto his nose as he read the first line. "With my little fortune I have made this letter to give a list of the remaining of myself to those in my family. I leave my loving sister the care of my daughter. She will also receive enough money to pay for all of Morgan's things to be moved to where they need to go."

The man pauses and watches as I wipe another tear from my eyes. I did not want to live with my aunt. I wanted to live in out house on my own with all of her things. The man waited three minutes until my tears stopped. I gave him a motion to continue. My Aunt looked annoyed.

The man reads, "There is not much I want done in my leaving. But, I have left enough money to send Morgan to Haruna High for the full length of four years." The man stopped in shock and I nearly fell from my seat. The woman beside me hissed in fury. The man gasps, "I have left a brochure in this folder to give to her. In my memory I want to leave her a true future." My tears froze in my eyes. She was dead and she was till worrying about MY future?! Hers was GONE! She would not HAVE a future anymore!

My aunt stood and shouted, "HOW MUCH MONEY IS THAT GOING TO TAKE?!" The man reads, "The total amount should take up most of my fortune. I leave the remaining money to my sister to take care to my daughter. I leave my jewelry and cloths to my daughter but other possessions to my sister."

My mind would not allow anything else that was said, or screamed if you count things my aunt said, to enter my brain and etch there in memory. My mother was using her money on me to send me to a famous school. She was giving me the future she had wanted. A tear rolls over my cheeks. The new flow cannot be stopped. The rivers of tears continue to roll down my cheeks.

A piece of paper with the picture of the school was placed in front of me. I close my eyes and pick the paper up. The first words I could see were:

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.

I flip through the pages and see the amount listed for attendance. I felt the paper wrenched from my hands as the woman beside me read it. Her eyes glared at the paper in anger. I could only watch with muted ears as she argues. The man is talking back. I could only stare at the flyer and cry.

I don't remember leaving that door in that building. I don't remember being thrown into the back of a red mustang convertible with my aunt. I don't even remember arriving at my old home until I entered my mother's room.

The fatigue pressed in on me and dropped to my knees. No tears came now. I was out of that sorrow filled liquid. I press my fingers into the wood of the floor and stare at the scuff marks from her heels. I drop so my face is pressed to the wood and scratched across the scuff marks. Her laughter seems to press in from every direction. I wished I could cry and make the pain wind out through my eyes, but I could not.

I am forced to stand by my aunt. She shoves the jewelry box into my arms and then throws all of her cloths into a black garbage bag before throwing it at me. I take both and carry it back down and place them in the car. I walk to my room and glance around at all of my things. I could think of nothing I wanted. I reach down and pick up a picture of me, my mother, and my father. I hold it to my chest as my aunt storms in at me.

I didn't hear any voice. I could only stare at her. Her overly make-up'd face gave her a strange complexion. Red-brown hair was pulled up into an elegant hair due. She wore a furry white scarf around her neck that slid down past her hooker-looking red dress and to her red high heels. Her red lips made her looks evil with the scowl she now wore. The first words I understood were, "GET IN THE CAR!"

I didn't have much of a chance to take anything else then. The woman forced me from the room and down the stairs. Once outside, I was shoved into the car. I feel the sides of the overflowing bag of my parent's cloths against my side. The jewelry box was at my feet. I cling to the picture and let the long drive begin.

The sounds of texting and shouts of rage were coming from my aunt. Her fury was evident as she called lawyer after lawyer. She seemed angry when she lost. I was going to that school. The woman glares at the flyer and roars again and again at the price. I was going to be expensive. My eyes glance down to the jewelry box that was as big as my chest. I wished I could have cried. I could not.

It was strange for the screaming to end and for the woman to yank me from the car. I only held the picture in my arms. I clutch it tightly as I am forced into a shop. I am slammed into an open chair. The woman there argued with my aunt. I was too distraught to care what was happening. That was until the new woman snipped the first lock of my blond hair.

I screamed and lurched from my chair. My hair was the only thing about me that looked like my mother. If it was cut even a little it was going to kill all that was left of my mom. My aunt grabs the hair and yanks me back towards the seat. The show of abuse was a shock to everyone who worked there. The woman refused to cut my hair.

My aunt glares at them and grabs my ponytail. She screams in anger as I struggle. She pins me to the chair and yanks the ponytail until it is straight out behind me. The scissors come down and I scream. All of the golden locks my mother and I had shared fell to the floor. I reach out a hand to grab it but miss as my aunt drags me back to the seat.

I scream and bed the tears to come. They refuse to come anymore. I am held still as the beautician takes the scissors in an attempt to make the hair look reasonable. I only clutch my picture and sob without tears. My aunt watches with victory in her eyes. I wait through the torture and let the woman work. My aunt tosses money at the woman behind the counter and jerks me to my feet.

I am forced to look in the mirror as we pass. I had my hair cut into a boy style. My face was red and swollen. I looked like a tortured boy… not a girl. I was shoved back into the car by my aunt. She laughs cruelly, "THE BOY'S TUITION IS MUCH CHEAPER THAN THE GIRL'S!!! THIS WAY I SAVE MONEY AND YOU STILL GO TO SCHOOL! YOU HAD BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP OR I WILL BURN EVERYTHING YOUR MOTHER GAVE YOU!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, BRAT?!"

I can only nod. I can only nod and wish I could cry. I hug the picture to my chest and beg my mother to come and save me. The woman screams again, "AND IF YOU GET CAUGHT OF FIGURED OUT IN THOSE BOYS' DORMS I WILL BURN IT ALL! YOU HAD BETTER KEEP THIS SECRET OR I WILL DEFILE ALL SHE LEFT FOR YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I can only nod.

"YOU WILL TAPE YOUR CHEST DOWN! YOU WILL EAR THEIR SUITS! YOU WILL DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO MAKE YOURSELF A BOY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I nod. "YOU WILL STAY AT THAT SCHOOL EVERY HOLIDAY! YOU WILL NOT COME HOME TO ME. YOU WILL STAY THERE UNTIL YOU GRADUATE! IF YOU COME BACK I WILL DESTROY IT ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I nod again.

She continues on and on, "YOU WILL TALK, DRESS, and AND EAT LIKE A BOY! YOU WILL GET ALL A'S!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I nod and keep nodding. No tears come. I wanted to fall in the floorboard and cry. I wanted to be forced to cry. No tears would come anymore.

She screams once more, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ALL OF THIS, BRAT?!" I nod and croak, "Yes!!!" She glares, "DON'T YOU USE THAT SMART TONE WITH ME, BRAT!!!" I nod and clutch the picture to my chest. I was going to do exactly like she said. My mother's remaining things depended on me.

The car ride from there was all screaming and nodding. I wasn't sure how, but I was going to hide my secret. I was going to hide who I really was. My mother was depending on me. I keep my eyes closed. I keep my blue eyes closed and wish I could cry. The tears won't come. I can only submit to my aunt.

I prepare myself for the remainder of the time with my aunt before I was sent away. The weeks of abuse and threats seemed like an eternity. I was forced to tape my chest down. The orders uniform was tried on and packed away. The summer uniform of a white shirt and vest didn't really seem much cooler than the full suit for winter. I was trapped as a boy.

My hair was combed down and into a boy fashion everyday. I was screamed at until I sounded like a boy. I was hit until I walked like a boy. I was starved until I could sit like a boy. I was abused until I could eat like a boy. I was kicked and punched and scratched until I could wrap my chest faster than humanly possible and dress in the suits faster and faster. I was abused until I could pass for a boy. Those were the last few weeks of my hell.

My suits were packed. I managed to hide my mother's jewelry box, the picture, and a handful of my father's cloths as well as a few of my mother's. All of my few possessions were packed away into a single suitcase. I knew it would be less than the other students, but it was all I had. I knew this was the beginning of something. I knew I was leaving this house. I knew I had to pretend to be a boy without a flaw. I had to pretend to be a guy. If I failed, my mother's things were going to be destroyed.

As I look once more at my mother's house on the way to the airport I promise silently to her…. I promise to my mother, "I will be a boy for you, Mother…" And I close my eyes. The tears would not come. A boy was too strong to cry. I boy was too strong to let the emotion carry. I freeze my eyes on my feet. "I promise, Mom…"


	3. Book 1 Chapter 2

Welcome to Haruna High

Book 1

Chapter 2 "The plane"

Aunt walked me to the baggage check area of the airport. The guards told her I was in 'good hands' and sent her away. I kept my face down and handed in my bag as well as my passport. I was given directions in return. He asked, "Anything in there that's metal? Other than buttons and zippers?" I reply, "My mom's jewelry and a picture. Will that set it off?" The man seemed to hear the pull in my voice and typed something on his computer, "Thank you, Sir." I nod.

I was forced to empty my pockets. I didn't have anything but my passport and security picture. My aunt had done everything to make me legal as a guy to go to this school. I took off my shoes and walked through the detector. I was passed and I pulled the fancy shoes on.

My aunt made me wear this 'Travel suit'. It, to me, resembled a black cloak. Strings tied it together in the front. There were white cuffs that ended just past my wrists. My shoes were the school uniform ones. To others, I seemed like a guy you didn't want to talk to.

I was once again directed to a gate where my place would come in a few hours. I nod to the woman and walk down the hallway in the huge airport. My hands were in my pockets and my eyes were down on the floor in front of me. My posture looked like a boy. My attitude was of a boy who, as I heard other whisper, 'He doesn't want anyone near him…'. I let that stay that way.

I walk into the largest section of the airport gates and glance around. People in fancy cloths were everywhere. My cloak made me appear to be an outcast. I smirk at how well my aunt prepared for this. She didn't want me happy even from the beginning. I smirk a little more and sit down on the far edge seat at the gate. Lots of people looked over to me. A guard walks over and asks where I am 'supposed' to be. I pull out the card for the school as well as my I.D. "I am going to Haruna High." My rough voice sounded natural.

The guard looked bewildered and reported it to the scared looking girls in a group near the edge. I smirk and keep my face down. I have my legs spread and am leaning forward with my elbows on my knees and my hands hanging limply in the middle. My shoulders were slumped and my hair covered my face from view. I really must have looked strange to these 'rich kids'.

A hear someone clear their throats above me. I chuckle darkly and look up. A boy with raven hair around my age stood above me. He wore a black shirt that is normally worn under a suit and a red and maroon scarf. His eyes were black and his expression rather expressionless.

He asks, "Anyone sitting there?" I shake my head no and he sits to my right. I mutter, "Well here's a first. I figured this look would keep everyone away from me." The guy mutters, "I don't see how. You give off a girly aura to me." I feel a tingle go through my spine but keep normal. "So what's your name, Rich-Kid?" The guy states easily, "Sasuke. Not that a poor person will remember it."

I glare at him and demand, "Why are you sitting by ME?" Sasuke glances to me and then to the girls, "You keep the fan girls away." I stand and begin to walk into the group. Sasuke rises and eyebrow, "What are you doing, Poor Guy?" I reply, "My name is Morgan and I am going to do something to keep YOU away."

I step up to the girls. They seem too prideful to step away. I begin to talk to them easily like a girl would. I used my guy voice and actions but the conversation was directed where they could add in. They seemed shocked for a few moments before beginning careful chat. I got them on the subject of cloths and waved as I walked away. They waved back, pleased that I wasn't a creepy weirdo who was getting on their plane."

I sit down beside Sasuke. He smirks, "Like I said. You give off a girly aura." I reply, "Five… four… three… two… one." The girls have now surrounded both of us. Sasuke looks annoyed with me. I smirk at him and state to one of the girls, "Sasuke here said he really loves your hair." Sasuke looked very annoyed with me as I escaped out the side and left him there.

One of the guys laughed insanely at it and jogged over to me. He was wearing the school uniform already. His blond hair was wild but shorter than mine. He laughs, "You sure showed that prep!" I glance over him. He seemed to give off an intelligence level of a two of a ten. I sigh and reply, "Forget it." It was easier to give off a reluctant personality than a hyper one like this kid. It made me appear to be more of a guy.

He begins to ramble, "My name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" I state, "My name is Morgan Maddok." My name was not really Maddok. That was my aunt's last name from when she married. She kept it after her husband died. Since she had ownership over me until I was eighteen she changed my name.

Naruto grins, "I lived in an orphanage in Arkansas!!! What about you?" I frown and ask, "Isn't Naruto a Japanese name?" He smiles and replies, "I think my parents came from Japan… but I'm an orphan… that was the name left with me so…" I nod, "Don't say any more." He blinks but recovered extremely quickly, "So where are you from?" I reply without much care, "Tennessee…"

Naruto looks over and growls, "Sasuke eh… That's his name right? Why is he here? He's clearly Japanese." I shrug and state, "Rich guys can travel wherever they want." Naruto looks annoyed, "He sounds like a jerk to me." I smirk, "I suppose." Naruto grins, "So how did you get here?" I state, "My mother saved enough for me." Naruto laughs, "The owners of my orphanage saved enough for me! I'm really excited!"

I nod to him and sit down in a chair. Some of the guys around me gave me cautious looks. I salute to them and state easily, "You all look like monkeys in those suits." Everyone froze. I glance at them and give them a comfortable smile from me. One of the guys loosens his tie and smirks, "Ah! Here's a guy with humor!" He drops down on my other side. I glance to him. He eases back and gives out a 100% clear lazy aura.

I nod to him and the others all seem to relax again. Some were cutting up about how everyone looked so stiff. I glance to the new one. "And who are you?" He states, "Shikamaru Nara… call me Shikamaru. And before you ask, I am her because my family was on business." I nod and let myself sink into my hair and cloak. Shikamaru seems to understand my want for silence. Naruto, on the other hand, chatters away. I ignore him and let my mind slink back to my mother.

Someone clears their throat. I instantly know it was Sasuke. I glance up and he meets my eyes. "You'll pay for that trick." The other guys look shocked at the annoyance in Sasuke's voice. Shikamaru sighs, "What did you do to Sasuke?" I stand and shove my hands in my pockets, "Apparently I let a bunch of girls drool all over him."

I didn't see what was so great about this guy. He had looks and money, sure… but his personality sucked. Naruto was not nearly as good looking and had a better personality but was too loud to be Anyone's type. Shikamaru had okay looks, money, and a laid back personality. I figured I could get along with him best. With this thought, I wondered if I was a cute boy… I wasn't praised as a cute girl so…

I remember that Sasuke is standing above me. I state, "So you don't like the push I gave you for the girls? My bad." He looked annoyed. I smirk. I got admiring glances from other guys. Sasuke states, "You sure are arrogant for a poor boy." A round of gasps shook the silence. I reply, "And you are cocky for a guy. Hang on, your dick's so small I suppose I should say girl." A louder round of gasps was heard.

Sasuke ground his teeth together. I smirk and wait. He states, "I bet your parents had to save all of their lives just to send you here." I reply with, "My parents are dead." Sasuke seemed stunned once again. I add in, "Clear off that permanent look of annoyance off of your face and take a deep breath. That is the smell of reality. Bring it down to earth."

I had clearly won this argument. Sasuke glared at me and turned on his heel to leave. I smirk and watch him go. Someone whispers, "He just dissed an UCHIHA." I remember the name. So he was really, really rich. He was a rich boy among rich boys. I smirk. A got a couple of surprised looks. A few girls blushed as I looked at them. I remembered that girls like a bad boy. I was in for it if I kept this up.

Naruto whistles, "Man you beat him!" I nod and go back to my dark thoughts. Shikamaru sighs, "Starting a war with the future most powerful man in the world. Not smart… brave I guess… but very foolish." I reply, "Foolish or not… I said it… It's the end of that." Shikamaru and Naruto punch my shoulders. I don't flinch.

An attendant smiles and states, "The plane has landed! Please make your way onto the plane!" I stand and make my way to the line. They check my I.D. and pass and allow me on. I select an aisle seat beside a boy I don't know. He gives me a glance over and looks back out the window. I don't really care.

He asks after a moment of my deep thoughts, "You're the guy who stood up to Uchiha, right?" I nod. "Morgan." He smiles, "Name's Kiba." I note his darker skin and smile, "You a snob?" He laughs, "Let's see… I got in with a grant to keep me out of trouble with the law and to straighten me out. So I'm being sent to a fancy school." I smirk, "I'm here on money from mother's will." Kiba whistles, "Whoa."

I nod and he asks, "How long ago did she…?" I reply, "Three weeks ago." Kiba gives me a sympathetic look. "My dad's out of the picture…" I nod, "Life isn't simple anymore, is it?" Kiba smiles, "You said it, not me." I nod and ask, "Do you mind if I just think for a while? I'm still mourning." He nods, "I'll warn you if that jerk, Sasuke or whatever, comes back." I give him a thankful nod and sink into the seat.

I let the thoughts of my mother sink into my mind. I hoped the man at the luggage place didn't mess with my mother's jewelry. I wonder if Aunt has done anything to my things. I push those thoughts back. So here I was a guy on a place to one of the highest schools in the world with a load of rich kids.

I smirk and let my hair hide it from the others. I was also one of the biggest 'bad boys' coming to this school. I had dissed and become the enemy of one of the richest teens in the world. I was beginning to become friends with a hyperactive moron, a lazy rich kid, and a juvenile delinquent.

In my opinion, things were going quite smoothly. At least no one knew my secret. At least no one knew I was a girl. At least I could hide it well. Maybe I really could pull this off… I smile even more at this. Now all I had to do was survive this flight there and meet my roommate. If I was lucky, it would be a moron like Naruto and I could keep my secret forever. Yeah… just take this one step at a time… I haven't been discovered yet…


	4. Book 1 Chapter 3

Haruna High

Book 1

Chapter 3 "Roommate"

I wasn't sure if the reason I was left alone the rest of the flight was due to glares from Kiba, the act I'd handed over to Sasuke, or the fast that I was making myself give off a scary aura. Only Naruto tried to talk to me. That was only until Shikamaru shouted for him to 'shit down you moron'. I appreciated the quiet time to think.

You could count the poor kids among the rich when the school came into view through the window. Kiba smiled a little and leaned back so as to let me see the school. Even I, in my pain, was shocked. The school was as larger than life and seemed to stretch on into the horizon. The building for classes had to have had six stories on a land slab bigger than any I'd seen before. The buildings on the sides were told to be rooms that were given to special studies such as green house and such. On both sides of the building were extremely long, thin buildings that stretched just path the length of the building and them some on both sides. Kiba whispered that those were the two man dorms. He also stated that there were a lot of our seniors already here. A large building was set up behind the studies department. I knew this one to be the food court. I didn't feel very excited to try any of those strange foods right now. In the background of all the terrific buildings were fields of all kinds. Soccer, Basket Ball courts, Football fields, and really anything else you could imagine was decked out with its own stadium and road to lead back to the school or to other fields.

I finished my gawking and leaned back in my seat. Kiba seemed pleased. I close my eyes and let the flight lower onto the school's personal flight pad and ease to a stop. I stand and slip my hands into my pockets. My head faces the earth and we are all led from the plane. Naruto was beside me on the two man exit. He didn't carry a carry on bag. Like me, he could fit all he needed to into his suitcase.

We stood on down the escalator and let ourselves be brought to the bottom. There, a pink haired girl, around my age, stood with a happy smile on her face. She looked to me like she possessed a second wicked personality behind her smile. The woman beside her I identified as the owner and principal of the school. She resembled the girl beside her.

The girl states, "Hello and Welcome to Haruna High! I am Sakura Haruno! Please tell me if anything about your stay is uncomfortable and I will send for your request~!" The woman beside her smiles, "I hope you all have a wonderful time. If you don't mind, please follow in two lines, one for the boys and another for girls, to the dorms. There you will be given a number for your room so you may find your things. Thank you~!"

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba surrounded me and reminded me to go to the boy's line. It felt strange being amongst all of these guys when I myself was a girl. I kept my trap shut and followed the line. Our things had been flown in an earlier plane so as to arrive early enough to make their ways to each of our rooms. I was sure with the space that everyone could have had their own room, but the school wanted its attendants to know others easily and make friends with one another so we were given two man rooms.

The man up front is calling out names. I get mine with a nervous look from the guy. I smirk and wink. He shudders. I glance at my number. "Room 445… Left wing…" I glance to the others and they wave. Kiba had already left to find his room. I nod and walk off to find the archway. The courtyard that led to the learned facility had an archway between the right wing and the left. Both were connected but the archway kept you from having to walk around the building.

The staircase I find winds up. I find the fourth floor with ease. Being me, I found the elevator as soon as I reached my floor. I made a mental note to remember that next time. I walk to the left for quite some time until I found my room number. It had a plate beside it that would soon hold our names. They were not filled yet. I suppose they are waiting for us to do that.

I click in the key that had been inside the paper with my room number on it. The door opened without a catch. I walk inside to see the two queen sized beds. One bed was tucked into the right upper corner of the room and the other on the upper left. On the inside sides of the bed was a night stand. Each held a high tech telephone, modern looking lamp, notebook, pen, and Bible just as some hotels I'd seen back home. I glance around and see a shared bathroom placed between the two beds. I see a closet on each side. Suitcases were stacked on the left bed, leaving my one suitcase on the right.

I open the thing and shuffle through my few articles. I hang up my MANY suits in the closet and take one of the season ones to change into. I toss my cloak onto the bed to hang up in a moment. My shirt that was hidden beneath the cloak was actually the one you wore beneath your suit. I switched pants at my practiced speed and pulled on the vest for warm weather. That done, I hung my cloak up and set my old pants into the dirty cloths closet. (It was a half hidden vent that you put your cloths in that were sent down to the basement to be cleaned.)

I lift the picture from my suitcase and look at it. I had long hair in the picture. I had been allowed to be a girl then. I set it on my nightstand and hide away mother's jewelry in a drawer in the stand. The few cloths I took from my parents were set into a shelf in my new closet. I glance down and find my 'secret things' a girl needed. I wonder what the airport terminals thought of THAT. ^^ It was my only amusement in this trip. I hid them away in my closet, thankful for the many hiding places. My suitcase was stored here in a side pocket and I was finished.

I spot a mirror hanging on the wall and walk over. I look at my face in the mirror and frown. I DID look like a boy. My chin had always looked boyish, though it gave my girl self a bit of an exotic look. Now it gave me the look of a serious male. I brush the hair down with my finger tips. My eyebrows were a little thin for a boy but it gave off an air of mystery and gave me more of a reason to be avoided. My lashes weren't long enough to notice.

I sighed at the perfect 'cute guy' look and turn from the mirror. I straighten the vest and manage to finish the look all before my roommate arrived. I drop onto my bed and pick up the photograph. If I was asked, the girl in the picture was my sister who died a few years before my dad and mom. It was a plan I came up with. Though, if I wasn't asked I wasn't going to say anything about my 'sister' and let them think she was alive and well.

I hear the door click as another key is shoved in. I set the picture down slowly as if I was scared to let go. I turned my eyes to the door as it opened. My eyes widened and I felt like screaming. This was NOT good. Sasuke Uchiha stood in the doorway. He spotted me and sighs, "So they stuck me with the poor guy. That would be my luck." I watch as he walks over to the suitcases. My mouth could not move to scream like I wanted to.

Sasuke was too smart not to notice the little things I couldn't hide. My taped down chest would be no problem to hide as I had it so tight but there were other things he'd notice. I glare at my feet and regain my composure. I state, "You weren't the person I had hoped to room with." Sasuke replied with, "Get used to it, Girly." I glare at him. It was bad enough he detected something strange about me… now I was going to have to room with the guy.

Sasuke turns to me and states, "Stay out of my stuff and we can ignore each other all we want." I nod and walk into the bathroom. I close the room behind me and lock it. I just let my composure fall with the click of the door. This was NOT good. My future depended on him NOT knowing! I HAD to keep this a SECRET at ALL costs.

I slowly regain my composure and step back into the room. Sasuke has all of his things tucked away and it holding my picture. I demand, "Getting curious, Uchiha?" He turns, "Is this your sister?" I nod. He asks, "Did she come too?" I answer him with a no. He smirks, "It's a shame. She's cute." I can tell he is picking at me and trying to find a weakness. I show none. I wasn't a cute girl. He seems to see the lack of care in my eyes and look back to the photo. "Your mom and you have the same hair color… but you have your dad's eyes." I nod, "I know."

Sasuke sets the picture down, "Sorry about your folks." It was only a topic to talk about. I ignore him and straighten the photo on the desk. I feel anger flare. I shout, "I don't have many things. Please, what I do have, stay out of them." Sasuke caught on to the warning. He smirks, "Deal, loser." We both glare.

An intercom comes over a speaker in the hall outside. "An Assembly will be held in the theater for all students. Please remain with your roommate for the time being." I sigh and straighten the vest. Sasuke mutters for me to wait up. I glare and walk back into the bathroom. Sasuke seemed to notice I was only going in to avoid him. He smirks.

I rapidly bang my head into the sink before gaining enough composure to step back outside. I blink in shock. Sasuke was sitting on his bed with suit top open to show off his chest while he buttoned his pants.

He watches me with a smirk, "Feeling envious, Poor Boy?" I reply, "Of your pale skin? No thanks." He smirks, "At least you have some quick wit in you. I'm glad I didn't get that loud mouth you hang with." I reply, "And I got you." He smirks, "Aren't you lucky."

I watch him finish buttoning his shirt and we leave the room. Sasuke walks beside me without a word. I do the same and avoid looking at him. Thank you, Lord, for my composure. I walk quietly with my hands in my pockets and my face watching the buildings as we walked through the courtyard. Sasuke seemed to know the way.

It was about this time that two girls popped up out of no where in front of us. I recognized one as that Sakura girl and the other was a model on TV. Both squealed, "Hey Sasuke!!!" Sasuke looks annoyed. I smirk. The blond looks to me, "So who are you? Are you Sasuke's roommate?" I smirk and decide to play a bit. I wrap an arm around Sasuke's and coo, "He's my lover~!" Both girls freeze as if they've been turned to stone. I give off a full blast 'little boy' smile and pulls Sasuke away by his elbow.

As soon as we were away from them I release my enemy and grin, "Now THAT was fun." Sasuke demands, "Are you GAY?" I reply, "You didn't seem to argue~! But no. I am not gay. They were annoyed me too so I got them to leave." Sasuke looks uninterested, "I could have handled it." I reply, "You have NO idea what was going through their minds." Sasuke asks, "And what was it that was running through their minds?" I reply, "Mainly sex and rape and seducing. But there were other things. They like the way you smell."

Sasuke looked freaked, "HOW do you know THAT?" I reply with a smirk, "Because you DO smell nice, dear~!" He looks sick and I reply, "They were trying to get close enough and were sniffing the air. You smell like cloths to me." Sasuke looks freaked, "Why were you smelling me?!" I reply, "That would be because your rich boy smell clogs the senses and gives me hives. I can't get AWAY from it." Sasuke glares.

He then asks, "How did you know what they were thinking?" I reply, "Girls are easy to figure out." Sasuke asks, "Got many of them back home?" I grin and tug on his elbow, "I'm gay remember~!" He looks pained and I know I've won yet again. I see the theater come into view and walk off in that direction. I call over my shoulder, "I have a twin sister you idiot. I don't like guys." Sasuke caught the reality of the situation and follows once again.

I sigh at the banned above the stage.

Welcome to Haruna High

Where transfer students from all over the world come together to create the future of our planet.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 4

Welcome to Haruna High

Book 1

Chapter 4 "Assembly"

The theater was sheltered twenty feet under the earth. Soundproof walls separated the moves feet from above and the noises from beneath. The room here resembled a football stadium. The leather seats looked comfortable in row upon row of furnished rich-kid living. The area beneath the stands stretched down for seeming forever until a floor about as big as a normal sized house stretched up to become the stage. A red curtain hung from the ceiling to hide everything that happened within the huge cylinder. I noted gears that would soon pull the curtain into the ceiling. I supposed that there were trap doors beneath the stage to change the scenes during plays.

Sasuke led the way over to a section where other freshman sat. I didn't recognize many but I did see Shikamaru. He sat with a chubby looking boy with a happy grin. Shikamaru talked the big guy into moving up to sit with me. He was introduced as Choji. I smile a little and shake his hand. Shikamaru dropped down beside me looking content. I mentally thanked him when I saw Naruto coming with Kiba at his side. His loud mouth was not something I wanted right now in my ears.

Naruto talked Choji into switching places with him so the order from left to right was now random guy, Sasuke, me, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and then some girl.

Sasuke mutters, "Morgan, seeing as you do not know anyone, being as poor as you are, let me introduce a few people to you." I roll my eyes at him but turn my attention to the three people he made a movement to include. Sasuke states, "This dark haired guy is Neji Hyuga. The girl who resembles him is the Hyuga heir, Hinata Hyuga." I nod to each of them with a bored look. I didn't care for title. I forgot them easily. The next person he included was a red head. Sasuke states, "This is Gaara." I nod to him and he returns it, even if it was quite cold.

I state to Sasuke, "And where are you friends?" Sasuke gives me a 'be quiet' look and sighs, "Loser." I sigh, "I get it… business… bah." I knew his business was a subject that tweaked his patience. Sasuke was just too easy to get to. He was going to be a blast to annoy. I suppose that he could be my stress reliever while I was forced here. For this year anyway…

A hear a band begin to play and I glance over to see a section of the stadium filled with a band wearing Haruna High colors of severely burnt pink and black. I note that the music WAS rather nice. I smile slightly and look to the stage. There were others crowding in at every moment. People a lot older than us sat around in our vicinity. One such junior dropped down in front of me.

"Well hello, Fresh Meat." His eyes were light blue-green and his blond hair was rather long for a guy. He could have passed for a girl but I knew what to look for. He grins, "Name's Deidara." Sasuke states, "Sasuke Uchiha," before I can reply. The guy's smile falters, "Itachi's kid bro then? Well this should be interesting." I grin at him and he smirks back. I wasn't sure what was going on but it was irking my roommate to the extent that he was twitching. This guy and I… we were going places.

The curtain shoots up and my attention is drawn to the woman who had greeted us at the plane. I frown and let her speech enter and exit both ears. My eyes trained on the people on stage with her. A woman with a fully shaped body was dressed in tight cloths and holding a stack of papers. A guy, who looked about a senior or so, stood behind her in appropriate attire. A few more, older and less interesting looking people also stood there.

Sound begins to reenter my ears thought I don't care much for listening. "I would like to welcome all of our new freshman this year! Would everyone please give them a round of applause?" I hear three claps a 'whoot' from the other side. I give them credit for trying. The principal doesn't seem to care but continues on, "I would like to introduce to them our returning and new coming teachers."

I watch without interest until Sasuke's nails dig into my arm on the arm rest. His eyes were glared as he watched the apparent 'newest' teacher. It had been the boy I had originally thought the guy was a student but he was introduced as a new teacher as Itachi Uchiha. I immediately feel his nails dig farther into my arms. I feel the blond rise and spill over my arm. I don't hiss. I let him claw me. So this was Sasuke older brother.

I see the pain and Sasuke's eyes and didn't have the heart to stop him. Itachi stepped up to the microphone. His voice was much calmer than Sasuke and hinted a different happiness than Sasuke's gave. He stated, "I thank you all for accepting me as your teacher this year." Itachi stepped down and left the stadium. Sasuke begins to calm.

His eyes flow to my arm where the stream of red was dripping onto the floor. His eyes widen and he lets go. I show no sign of pain or even relief that the pain was gone. He looks back to the front and I focus on nothing in particular. That was a mystery I would prefer to leave in his head.

Shikamaru whispers, "I heard my homeroom teacher was that Itachi guy." I frown. "They never told me…" Shikamaru replies, "We pried a bit to find out…" Mr.-Dood-Guy-Person-Whose-Name-I-Forgot who sat in front of me turns and states, "Itachi's cool. You'll like him." I blink, "Hey what's your name again." Sasuke states, "Deidara." I blink, "Never thought you'd pay attention, Uchiha." Deidara smirks, "Sasuke's known to be more uptight than his brother."

I see Sasuke flinch ever so slightly. I change the subject easily, "Who do you have?" Deidara smirks and states, "Remember that girl with the tight cloths? Yeah we got her." I smirk. She was the perfect example of a 'woman'. I snicker slightly but no one hears.

It was at this time that Deidara groans. "Great… here we go again…" I frown and watch as another guy steps onto the stage. He was a student, I was sure. He had black hair and wore ridiculous orange rim glasses with a swirl design in the middle. They covered all of his face except for a triangle of nose and mouth as well as a little forehead. Deidara mutters, "That would be Tobi… the idiot… And also…" Sasuke finishes, "He's the student body president." I force away an eye twitch. Naruto and this guy were going to KICK IT OFF.

A happy voice shouts into the microphone, "HELLO EVERYBODY!" Several people held their ears and groaned. Deidara glares and mutters something about strangling him. Tobi shouts, "WE HAVE LOTS OF NEW THINGS THIS YEAR!!!" We all blink and try to figure out what he said from his screams. Somebody had the good sense to turn the microphone OFF so he sounded at the usual microphone level.

"This year everyone is required to participate in at least one club! There will be tryouts at the end of next week before school starts! Please be informed on all of the clubs here before trying out!!!" I frown. I hadn't planned to do anything of the sort. I frown. Sasuke sighs and pulls the flyer from his pocket. I glance over and we flip through the pages of clubs. He points out the sports section. I frown and point to the 'soccer' option. He shrugged and put it away.

Naruto asked Shikamaru if there was a ramen club. Shikamaru said there wasn't. I smirked slightly and combed my hair down to cover my eyes so no one could see the amusement on my face. I listened to the hyper boy on the stage continue on and on about that. I sigh and rub my temples as his voice began to give me a headache.

Sasuke asks, "How did he get to be president?" Deidara replies without a care, "You're going to come to find that Haruna High isn't like other schools. Only nuts like him can survive as the president. No one else WANTED the job." I shrug. And then I heard something interesting from the guys mouth, "And girls are forbidden to enter the guy's dorms at any time of the day, week, month, or year~!"

Two wild screeches came from behind my head. Sasuke looks sick and I turn and discover why. In the seat just behind Sasuke where Hinata Hyuga had sat were two girls clamoring for the seat. I noted one as Sakura Haruno. She screams, "WHAT?!?!!?" The blond girl, the model from outside, adds in, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

I glance around and try to find Hinata. Neji seemed annoyed with the girls in the seat next to him but other than that refused to acknowledge them. I soon found Hinata. She was upside down and thrown down on Naruto and Shikamaru.

I could almost image EXACTLY what happened. Sakura and that model had jumped over the seat behind her and shoved her up from her seat. She tripped over Neji and was elbowed by the two girls into flipping around me and into the boys. I blink in surprise. Naruto had her head in his lap as Shikamaru has her feet in his face. I snicker.

Hinata seems to realize where she is. She yelps and jerks to her feet. In that attempt, she lands on me. I, in my surprise, forgot I was pretending to be a boy for a moment and caught her carefully like a girl might. Guys would have let her land on them or pushed them away. I gulped and hoped I could get away with this.

Hinata looks up at me and I smile sheepishly. She goes red again but doesn't move. I struggle to bring back up my guy aura. She stands with a mad blush and darts out the back door. A girl with brown hair in buns follows her looking at me in confusion. I get the weird looks from the guys around me. Neji, in particular, seemed annoyed.

I frown and state, "She reminds me of my sister…" This worked and the others accepted it. I let my aura build back up. Sasuke states, "You have a weird sister then." I nod, "She was a little strange." Sasuke sighs and watches as the rest of the procession goes by.

I listen as the weird guy with the glasses shouts, "AND THAT'S THE END!!!" His voice rang in my ears even as the curtain fell and the lights came on. Sasuke remains seated and I follow his example. Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, and Kiba wave to me as they go. Deidara salutes with two fingers. I nod back and wait with Sasuke until most of the place was empty.

Sasuke pulls the brochure back out and 'some how' finds a pen. I wonder what kind of magic he posses but push it away. Sasuke asks, "So you're a soccer-guy, eh?" I nod, "I've played before." He asks, "Are you any good?" I reply, "I suppose. I'm more of a defender though…" Sasuke smirks, "I'm midfield. So you in? It would be easier if we had the same club to attend." I nod with a sigh, "Sure, Rich Boy." He smirks, "Try and keep up, Poor Boy."

I stand and he follows out of the theater. Sasuke led the way to the registry rooms. We were the ten and eleventh people to sign up for soccer. And by the looks of it, there were going to be lots more by the end of the week. Sasuke and I turned on our heels and walked back.

Sasuke, in an attempt to mock me states, "You sure do act girly." I show him my arm and state, "Apparently I am more of a stress toy than a man." He looks away. I smirk, "Morgan-3, Sasuke-0. I'm winning, Rich Boy." Sasuke smirks and replies, "Not for long, Loser." It's much more fin to be a guy when I get to out mouth a rich kid like this. Maybe I really could have some fun here… I frown then. So things were going to get even more and more complicated…

I ask then, "So who was the creepy model who thinks you smell nice?" Sasuke replied with an aggravated tone, "Ino Yamanaka…" I grin, "She seems more your type than that Sakura one." Sasuke replies, "I don't have a type. All of them are fan girls." I snicker, "You wish, Rich Boy." "What do you mean by that?" he asks. I smirk, "I know a couple girls you couldn't woo." We share a glare and make our way back to the dorm. He was SO clueless.


	6. Book 1 Chapter 5

Welcome to Haruna High

Book 1

Chapter 5 "Those Damn Phone Calls"

The night had been weird. Sasuke had changed right in front of me and scarred me for life. I had decided on a shower and locked the door behind me. I make sure the steam has killed the see through door and rushed through a shower. My short hair had made this easier for me. I dry inside the steamed shower and tie the wrap around my chest. I made it extra tight until it actually looked like a guy had wrapped a wound or something. There was no trace at all of my chest, not that I was born with a heavy set.

I take in a deep breath. I make myself think that this was part of the plan. I change into my male pajama pants and keep the wrap tight around my chest. I gather more wrap and walk out the door with no shirt on. My shirt was draped over an arm as I wrapped the arm Sasuke had clawed into earlier. Sasuke's eyes move to me and take in the wrap.

I focus on keeping a normal expression. He asks, "What happened to your chest, Poor Boy?" I reply easily, "I was in an accident." Sasuke asks, "You still have to wear wrap?" I reply, "Doctor said it was in case it reopened somehow." Sasuke sighs, "What clumsy thing did you do?" I glance to him. "I was in a hurry on my way home… and a drunk hit me." Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "And only your chest was…?" I glare, "My life… not yours. Stay out of mine and I will stay out of yours."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and I slip into the shirt like a boy would. I finish wrapping my arm and drop into my bed. Sasuke lays back in his and we both fall silent. I smirk in the darkness. It was this plan that kept me from having to change in front of him. It made him less suspicious. Knowing I had a wound would also prevent any strange thoughts if there was a Shoujo Manga incident. (Such as if I was touched, found changing, or the like.)

I close my eyes and prepare to sleep. I felt tired after all of the things that had happened that day. I lay out with my back to Sasuke and let out a rough sigh before relaxing into the mattress. "BEEP!" I glance over my shoulder to see Sasuke jump up out of his bed and rummage through his desk. He pulls out a cell phone I note as the most high tech version out there.

I mutter under my breath, "Rich kids…" Sasuke opens the phone and states, "Sasuke." He looks annoyed and replies, "I told you to leave that to my father. He agreed to take that responsibility if I attended the school he wished." He gains a frustrated glimmer and I shove a pillow over my head. "No. I said that my father would take this. No I am not going to call him. It is night here. No. I said no and that is final. I am hanging up now."

I heard a soft click. Sasuke growls in anger. He places the phone on his desk and lies back down. I let out a sigh and close my eyes again. "RING!" I glance over as Sasuke picks up the phone again. "Sasuke," he growls into the phone. He sits abruptly up and asks, "Mom?" I groan and realize that this was going to be a long night.

"Yeah I'm all settled in." I listen in bordly seeing as I wasn't going to get any sleep. "The flight was fine. Yeah, I saw him…" Anger passed over his face and my arm throbbed in agreement. She had asked if he had seen Itachi. Sasuke replied, "Yeah I met my roommate." I frown and wait. "He's weird all right." I glare and slam a pillow over my head again.

He states, "No I am not going to ask for a room change." I mutter, "If you don't like me just switch and let me get a normal partner." Sasuke presses a hand over one end of the phone and states to me, "Shut. It." I wave my hand in the air and try to ignore him. "No he's not gay." "How am I supposed to prove that to you?" "I will NOT do THAT." "I SAID NO!"

I stand and march off into the bathroom. I slam the door shut. I can hear Sasuke shout, "I WILL NOT!!! THERE IS NO WAY IN HECK I WILL TRY THAT!!!" I stare at the mirror and groan as I rub my temples. I splash water on my face and stare at my boy's reflection. "This is going to be a long night…" I sigh and leave the room.

Sasuke has hung up on his mom. "If you turn out to be gay my mom is going to have you kicked out of this school." I reply, "If you turn out to be gay I will request a room change." I glare at him and throw myself on my bed. The phone rings. I groan really loudly again.

"Sasuke." His eyes widen. "Yeah I'm listening, Dad…" I groan and bang my head on the wall. "We agreed that you would handle that." I state where I know his dad can hear me, "Lie to the guy, tell his secretaries something different, and send his accomplice to jail for jaywalking or something." Sasuke listened to his dad and I waited to be shouted at. Sasuke looks surprised, "Um… Morgan… my dad said thanks and he liked your idea." I blink, "What?" Sasuke nods and I mutter, "Weird rich people."

Sasuke states, "He wants to know what you think he should do about his accomplice who traded sides?" I reply, "Black mail." Sasuke nods and repeats it into the phone. Sasuke states, "Dad likes that one too… He wants to talk to you." I reply, "I don't want to talk to your dad, Sasuke." Sasuke mutters, "But Morgan…" I sit up and glare at him. I make a rude gesture at him and lay back down.

Sasuke begins to say something to his dad. I stand, take the phone, and state, "Mr. Uchiha? Yeah, I understand… Yeah… Now hold on a moment." I sigh and reply, "Blackmail won't work on me sir. I have no family to threaten and I am only here on my mother's death wish. And no one is going to believe you got this idea from a teenager." Sasuke's dad laughs. "I like you!" I reply, "I would hope so sir." I was only responding now I was so tired. He asks, "So where are you getting these ideas?" I reply, "Movies, sir. Have you ever thought of stealing water in other countries? That was a cool movie. Sasuke can be the bad guy. Yeah…"

Sasuke looks unsure when I hand the phone back. "Your dad wants to make you an actor." Sasuke has an eye twitch. I yawn and state into the phone, "Mr. Uchiha, it is midnight here… we both need to get to sleep." The man hangs up with a goodbye to Sasuke and the suggestion he makes me a good friend.

I drop back onto my bed and growl, "I recommend shutting up, Rich Boy." Sasuke demands, "HOW did you do THAT?!" I reply, "Apparently rich guys don't go to the movies." Sasuke asks, "But?!" I turn. Give him the 'I'm watching you' sign and roll back over. "One more word and the next time he calls I'll recommend you for the next Twilight movie." Sasuke shudders. I knew he would dislike that idea. "You could be Seth."

Sasuke glares at me and I wave my hand in the air for him to shut up. "Sleep now." Sasuke grumbles something. I reply with, "Seemingly your dad likes my ideas better, Rich Boy." He glares and I smirk, "G'night, Rich Kid."

*phone sound*

Sasuke answers, "Sasuke." He goes into a LONG conversation with someone over business. I let him finish this. It was a total of ten minutes before the next one went off.

I answer this phone with my real voice, "I'm sorry… Sasuke-chan is a little tired after just finishing making the next heir… goodnight~!" My girl voice changes back to my boy voice and I throw his phone in my closet.

Sasuke has an eye twitch. I state, "If I have to do this every night I am going to start telling them more detailed lies." Sasuke flinches and I roll over away from his for the millionth time. "GOODNIGHT, Rich boy." Sasuke asks, "How did you make that girly voice?" I point to the picture on my nightstand, "I have a sister. It comes naturally." Sasuke asks, "Were you two twins?" I reply, "Sure, Uchiha… now GO TO BED."

There was no more conversation after that.

three hours

I groan as his phone goes off in my closet. I roll out of bed and answer it, "Hello?" Sasuke was snoring from his bed and never heard a thing. The guy on the phone states, "I know where you live." I reply back, "Chickedy China the Chinese chicken. You eat a drum stick and your brain starts a clickin'. You have?" The guy asks, "What?" I reply back, "Chickedy China? The Chinese Chicken?" He hangs up. I smirk and close the phone.

one hour

Me: Hello?

Woman: Sasuke, I love you! Marry me!

Me: Sasuke's phone never stops going off, he snores in his sleep, he wears pajamas with footies, and his phone wallpaper is a guy in boxers.

Phone: *hang up tone*

Me: Victory.

two hours

I have completely given up on sleeping. Now my main mission in life was to answer Sasuke's phone in the most random manner ever until they learned that SASUKE was never going to pick up.

The phone buzzes and I answer it, "Hello Buddy Elf. What's you favorite color?" They hung up. I wait ten minutes and another call comes in. I ask, "Hello who is this?" The voice said, "This is Luke!" I press a hand to my mouth and state, "Luke… I am your father…" He hung up too. About three seconds after this call is another one. He asks as soon as I pick up, "Is this Suzie's pizza place?" I reply, "No but if you call back in ten minutes you could win a new car!!!" I hang up and shove the phone right under Sasuke's ear.

Ten minutes later the phone rings on its loudest song and setting. Sasuke sits up screaming in shock. I pretend to be asleep. Sasuke replies to the man, "I'm not giving you a car!!!" and hangs up.

I feel my night that I should have used to sleep was much better spent this way. I was very eager to find out who it was that I did all of those things to. Ah the life of a rich kid was about to get harder. I smirk and listen to Sasuke get up and walk into the bathroom for a shower. I managed to sleep the remaining ten minutes before he got out. After that began the first whole 24 hours of Haruna High… even if school didn't start for another week… this was bound to be interesting…

I hear Sasuke slip and fall in the bathroom. I shout at him, "Real smooth, rich boy." He growls in reply. I snicker. Maybe Haruna High wasn't going to be a mourning place to me… Maybe mom planned this all out just so I could make one rich kid's life a living hell. I sigh. As long as I kept my secret… sure.


	7. Book 1 Chapter 6

Welcome to Haruna High

Book 1

Chapter 6 "The Early Call to Action"

Sasuke was a little busy with cell phone calls as I decided to take a rushed shower. I wrap my chest tight and pull on the school's uniform. I step out and finish by tying my shoes and stretching. Sasuke was pulling on his vest and mouthing on the phone at this time. I roll my eyes and wait for him to finish.

A loud knock comes to the door. My eyebrows rise. I open the door and watch as a guy I had never seen before shoves his way inside. I blink at him and watch as he stares at Sasuke until the phone is clicked off. I finally recognize the guy as he shoves the giant glasses onto his face. Sasuke seems to register who he is and we both state, "Mr. President."

The guy known as Tobi grins. "You are Sasuke Uchiha and… well this is you right?" Sasuke nods with a smirk to me. I give him the call me sign and glare. He gulps. Tobi states, "I shall take that as a yes! Tobi needed to tell you that the soccer tryouts have been moved to today!" Sasuke's eyes widen, "Why in the world?!"

I blink and wonder in my mind what they expect me to wear. Tobi answers the question asked of him before, "There were too many people signing up for soccer! If they failed at soccer they might miss the opportunity to join a different club they liked!!!" I frown. He smiles, "Tobi thinks we have enough uniforms for the try outs~! Be at the field in one hour~!"

Tobi runs out, slams the door shut, and can be heard giggling all the way down the hall to the next door. Sasuke sighs, "I guess that means to breakfast…" I glance at him, "Are you crazy? I'm still eating." Sasuke looks confused. I sigh and drag him by the wrist outside. I followed the crowd of guys, all looking at me funny, and drag Sasuke to the cafeteria.

Sasuke jerks away from me and glares. I ignore it and guy two Snickers bars. The lunch lady looked confused. I smile at her and toss one to Sasuke as well as a bottle of water. He asks, "You want me to eat poor people candy before I play soccer?" I grin, "Well I am. It's always made me feel better before~!" Sasuke screws up his face, "Do I have to?"

At my glare he grimaces and opens the candy. I note this is probably his first time trying a Snickers bar. I cross my arms to wait.

Sasuke takes a bite and his eyes widen. I state, "See, it's not so bad, Rich Boy." Sasuke finishes his and drinks some water. I do the same. I follow him to the entrance to the sports centers. I was about to walk through when he sighs. "Come on, Idiot. We're not walking." I nod and follow him over to the side.

He ushers to a man and the guy drives a golf cart over to us. I grin. He motions for me to hop in. I take middle seat and Sasuke takes Passenger side. The guy from before hops in beside me. I smirk and whisper in his ear, "Can we go REALLY fast?" He smirks and replied, "Gladly." Sasuke doesn't look too concerned until the guy pounds his foot into the petal.

I squeal like a girl and the two both give me funny looks. I grin at them and wink. The guy floors it and Sasuke gasps. His arm shoots out and grabs a bar to hang on to. I laugh as we hit a bump and go airborne. Sasuke yelps. I feel my seatbelt snap. I reach out and grab onto the pole above my head to stay in my seat.

Sasuke shouts, "SLOW DOWN!" The guy never heard him. We hit a sharp bump again and I fly out of my seat and into Sasuke. The guy spots this and slows down. Another cart we hadn't seen hits the front of our cart. Sasuke and I were tossed from the car. The guy on the other side shouts for us.

I land on top of Sasuke. He groans. I mutter an apology to him. He mutters for me to forget it and he was fine. I sit up on top of him and groan, "Sasuke move your hand." He looks down to where his hand rested on my pelvic area. I realize this and shoot up. His eyes widen for a half second but he shakes his head and mutters, "Must have hit it harder than I thought…"

I look away in panic. The cart guy apologized a million times over to us. Sasuke stood and stated, "We need to get to soccer tryouts." The man nods and leads the way on foot as others arrive to clean up the mess. I feel my red cheeks continue to heat up. I panic. I prayed Sasuke hadn't felt me enough to find out I wasn't a boy… I prayed like heck he thought he was hallucinating.

Sasuke lead the way into a changing room. Loads of guys were fighting over uniforms to wear for the tryouts. I caught a medium which would easily hide my chest if something happened and large baggy shorts. I changed in the blink of an eye. Someone gave me a funny look and asked how I changed so fast. I only shrug.

The field was HUGE. I blink in shock. I feel a tug on my sleeve and look over just in time for Naruto to glomp me over. I yelp and fall back and into my butt before shaking him off. Naruto was going on and on and on about himself. I only sigh and stand to brush away the new dirt. A HUGE guy walks over and smirks at us, "So what position do YOU two play, eh? Cheerleaders?" I smirk and know EXACTLY who is getting hurt first.

Sasuke walks up beside me, "Back off, Looser." I thought he was talking to me but his attention was pinpointed on the colossal Armageddon in front of us. I blink at him and Naruto makes the most shocked face I've ever seen. I blink at Sasuke again and he glances to me and swiftly back to the giant.

The guy lumbered off. I asked, "Can you cover me if I send him to the ER?" I ask. Sasuke looks over my slender frame, "You can send THAT to the hospital?" I grin, "Well can you or can't you?" Sasuke nods, "You are covered." I smirk again and the coach blows the whistle.

I jog up with the hundred of others. He states, "We will have several scrimmage matches to decide. Each match will last thirty minutes of nonstop play without any switch ins. You may switch position as you wish." I smirk. The guy looks around and points to Sasuke, a guy with pink hair, Armageddon, and a ton of others.

Sasuke states, "I call first pick." The guy nods and Sasuke motions to me. I step over to his side. Sasuke states, "I'm putting you up against IT then." I nod proudly. It takes nearly an hour to pick teams. Sasuke picked all the guys who had lean quick builds. Armageddon picked buff guys who looked more ready to wrestle instead of kick a soccer ball. Naruto and Kiba were on another team.

I don't wave to them. Sasuke and the pink haired guy call the first match. I smirk as I was placed at defense by Sasuke. He took midfield. I noted he was in playmaker position. I grin at him and the game starts. It was mere seconds before a terrific forward plowed past the midfield on my side and comes at me. I don't watch the ball. I slip around and throw up and arm. The guy, thinking I was going to shove him, jerks the way I wanted. I steal the ball and clear it to the other side and straight into Sasuke's feet. He nods to me.

We won seven-three. Sasuke high-fived me as we walked from the field. I had personally never let a ball by me. I watched as Coach looked out way and scribbled on a piece of paper. We watched as Armageddon's team destroyed Naruto's team. I felt sorry for the guy.

The next few games played out until only our team and Armageddon's remained. We faced off. My team felt eased with me as right defense. I smirk and Sasuke states, "Morgan, move up to right forward." Everyone blinks in shock. I nod to him and face Armageddon down with a smirk. The other team laughs at our physical differences.

The whistle is blown and Armageddon is given the ball. His team thought I was going to be a weak spot against their biggest player. I smirk and slip my foot around the ball and add all my weight to the leg. The guy is immediately caught in a war of force. I drop to my side on the dirt and swing my left leg around and kill both feet into the ball. I jump to me feet as Armageddon falls. I wink at him and chase down the ball.

Sasuke was at my side and we weaved through the bodies together. He clears the way and I shoot. The score was a roar from my side of the team. Sasuke and I high five. Armageddon glares.

We set up again. Armageddon one again got the ball at kick-off. I slide tackle the ball out from under his feet and trip him. My attack had been head on the ball so no foul was called. I hop over him and take the ball down the field. Sasuke shot this time and scored easily.

The next round was the same. This time was going to send him to the hospital. I let him pass me before sliding just in front of him between the ball. He, trying to avoid running into me, shoots out his arms. I let him shove me and I fall on top of the ball. The coach couldn't see anything I did after that.

I forced my body to move quickly. I pulled my cleats up as he begins to trip onto me. The spikes dig into his face. I twist slightly then so as not to let him fall on my legs and hurt them. Instead, his fist came down on my face. I feel the pain and allow him to fall over me.

The whistle was blown and Sasuke made a move to run to us. Sasuke and the coach got there at the same time. Armageddon was thrown away from me. His jaw, very clearly, was dislocated. I lay there a second and Sasuke pulls me up slightly. "Hold still, Morgan… We'll get a medic over here…" I stand easily and wipe the leak of blood from the corner of my mouth. "Who said I needed help. I'll play."

The coach looked at me as if I was holy or something. He asked, "You will play even though you were hurt?" I nod to him, "What kind of player quits on his team." I knew in that instant that I was DEFINATLY on the team. I help lug Armageddon to the sidelines as a medic arrives. The guy glares at me.

The medics move over him and begin to work. Armageddon looks to me and states, "Nice moves, Kid." I smirk back and turn around and head back to my position. The coach grins hugely and practice ends. "The team will be posted in the cafeteria by dinner tonight." We all nod.

Sasuke leads the way back to the changing room where we were supposed to shower. I glance to Sasuke and state, "I'm going to head back." He looks confused as I simply change into my normal cloths. I smirk, "I feel gay with guys staring, you know." Sasuke blinks and watches as I leave. He shrugs and moves to take his own shower.

I make it back and finish my shower just about the time Sasuke arrives. I put on the wrap and slip out of the door. I watch in shock as Sasuke stuffs his face with ten different Snickers bars. I laugh at him and he mutters, "They taste good." I laugh at him and drop onto my bed. "You are such a moron, Rich Boy." Sasuke replied, "And you are crazy, Poor Boy." We both smirk.


	8. Book 1 Chapter 7

Welcome to Haruna High

Book 1

Chapter 7 "They called it the 'cafeteria' "

I believe it was six a.m. that Sasuke's phone turned on by itself and woke me up. Of course, half deaf Sasuke never heard the thing snoring as he was. It was me, of course, that answered it in the morning. "Hello?" The voice on the other line was Sasuke's mother. I could pick out the tones anywhere.

"Hello? Is this Sasuke's roommate? Hello this is his mother~! Is he sleeping now? He's normally up by now so I thought for sure…" I answer, "He's still asleep at the moment. We had soccer yesterday so he was kinda tired." She seems to go silent and I can imagine her whispering to someone else behind her.

She asks me now, "Are you gay?" I roll my eyes and reply, "No I am not gay. I will not touch your son. I promise." The woman seems content with this and goes silent again… Whispering to the person behind her I suppose. I sigh and state, "Mrs. Uchiha, it is time for us to be getting up anyway… Would you like me to wake him and tell him you would like a word?" She replies with a no and continues to interrogate me. "Do you have a girlfriend? What about a sister? Where are your parents?" I reply easily, "I don't have a girlfriend. I had a sister. My parents are dead."

She went quiet a moment before stating, "You lost both of your parents?" I nod and reply, "My father died years ago and my mother died only recently, Ma'am." She went silent for only a moment before stating, "At least you and your sister have each other…" I laugh weakly and respond with, "Yeah… That's right…"

She tells me goodbye and I close the phone. With a light toss, Sasuke catches it. I nod to him and state, "I'm going to get a quick shower." He nods and I walk into the bathroom. The warm water washed away the icky feeling of having to deal with Sasuke's mother. She had not seemed at all sorry for my loss. She was just a rich woman to me. She had all she ever wanted and then some. I had almost nothing.

I hear the bathroom door open and I suck in a breath. "Sasuke?!" The guy grunts and I can hear him as he shuts the door and leans on the wall. He asks, "So who are you staying with then?" I jerk and try to finish my shower rapidly. I mutter, "I live with my aunt." Sasuke asks, "What about your sister? Where does she live?" I frown and reply, "She… doesn't live with me."

Sasuke lets out a sigh and replies, "I'm sorry about my mom. She's actually very loving and kind. I don't think she expected your story." I frown and state, "Toss my wrap over would you? And get out. You are going to look gay if someone walks in or something." Sasuke throws a towel and the wrap over the top to me. I dry off, wrap the towel around me waist and strap the wrap on as tight as possible.

"Sasuke, get out," I growl. He sighs and states, "I've seen my brother. I can deal with seeing you." I reply with, "Get the hell out, Sasuke." He growls, "What's with your mouth?!" I took a MAJOR risk. I tightened the towel around my waist, took a deep breath, and stepped out from the shower's security.

Sasuke eyed me up and down. I frown under his gaze and state, "Now get out. Now that you've seen, get OUT." Sasuke sighs and steps out of the door. This guy was making me reveal more and more about myself… and school hadn't really even started yet.

I dress rapidly and switch with Sasuke as he enters to shower and get ready for school. To my annoyance, he left the door open so he could TALK to me. I sigh and finish getting dressed as I answer his questions with my aunt's well rehearsed story. Sasuke asks, "What's your aunt like?" "Wonderful." "Where do you live?" "America." "What kind of work did you mom do?" "Whatever she could get her hands on."

I glance through my mother's jewelry and frown. My fingers ran through the metal and I close my eyes. I find a black ribbon embroidered with white outlines of roses. I quickly tie the ribbon around my upper arm and pull the sleeve back down. It felt nice to have a piece of her with me now.

Sasuke was now ready and we were on our way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Sasuke was quiet now as we had come in front of others. I frown and state, "So cold guy act in front of others, eh?" Sasuke mutters, "Hn." I sigh, "I don't see why I'm different but okay." I lead Sasuke into the cafeteria.

I swiftly avoid the attacks of Naruto and Kiba and sidestep them for the second time. Sasuke took the hit from Naruto. I smirk. I walk over to Shikamaru where he was sitting and eating some sort of weird food. "Is the soccer postings up?" Shikamaru nods, "There were lots of guys so I decided not to check for your name. Naruto and Kiba just end up getting washed away." I smile to him and nod.

Sasuke was still being trifled with Naruto and Kiba as I walk closer to the swarm of guys. The first guy shoves me back. I glare. I mutter, "You were on Armageddon's team." The guy looks shocked and looks me over again. I glare up at all of his feet and he backs down. "I-It's that guy!" I frown slightly as the group splits in two.

Armageddon was standing by the list and seemed, to me, to be waiting on ME. I look to him and his messed up jaw in the wrapping. A broken smirk covers his face, "Well hi." I nod to him and he motions to the paper. I step up and past him. He states, "You did well, Short Stuff." I smirk at my name on the list and turn to him. We share a glare. It was then that Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru noticed the friction.

Sasuke walks into the group and demands, "What are you doing then?" I glance to Sasuke and Armageddon smirks. "You made it too, Uchiha." I ask, "What about you then?" He sighs, "With my messed up jaw I'm out." I nod and he states, "You really tricked me up." I nod again and wait. He states, "But I like you. You have spunk, Shorts. If you ever need someone to stick up for you once… Don't be scared to ask." I smirk, "Sure thing, Armageddon." He nods, "I like the name too." The guy walks away and I smirk. Ah the simple mind of the cue ball jock… so easy to comprehend.

Sasuke sighs, "You really do attract the weirdest bunch." I nod and my other friends, minus Shikamaru who didn't try out, walked up to check the list. Both made it. They cheered and high-fived. I smile at them and make a move to go buy myself breakfast.

It took a total of three and a half seconds for three girls to pop up in front of me with a tray. "Here we went and got you some food~!" I note it was the fancy meal. I blink in shock and they all blush. I mentally groan and smash my head on the wall. I already had fans.

Sasuke takes my shoulder and states, "You're stomach can't handle rich food, Poor Boy." I give him a relieved look and he pulls me to the other side of the lunch room. I nod to him. He asks, "So uh… What kind of breakfast stuff do you poor people have?" I smirk and lead him along, handing him food.

We both get a hamlet and bacon. I state, "You can get more but I'm on budget." He frowns and buys the same as me, as well as three Snickers bars. I snicker at this and he blushes. I lead him out and we sit with Naruto and the others. Choji was there as well, I notice, chowing down on at least one thing from every bar. I nod to him and he returns it. Sasuke REALLY liked the food and ate it with passion. I smirk and eat mine like a sane person.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" I blink as Sasuke is tackled away from his plate and into the floor by Sakura and the blond model… Ino I think… She coos, "I missed you, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shrieks, "I knew you'd make the team, Sasuke-kuuun!!" I roll my eyes and mutter, "Weird fan girls." Sasuke gives me a look like I was VERY brave… like a hero or something.

Sakura looks infuriated, "I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE OWNER OF THE SCHOOL! I CAN SO GET YOU EXPELLED!!!" I blink at her and state, "Did you know Sasuke's dad likes me? He asked me to help him sometime with his work. Are you that close to Mr. Uchiha, Prep?" She looks dangerous. I wink at her and add in, "I didn't think so."

I stand and begin to pick up my tray. You can hear Sakura scream, "YOU ARE JUST A POOR BOY!!!" She picks up a random person's milk and pours it over my head. I smirk, "You are really asking for it." I lift milk and move to do the same as five more streams meet mine and soak her through. I look over at Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Choji. They all nod to me in understanding.

Sakura squeals and takes off running. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji all state, "You guys are covered. We won't let you loose in court." I grin at them and they return it. I feel a heavy thump on my back. My grin fades. "Armageddon, WHAT are you doing?" The huge guy smirks at me, "I'm on your side, Kid!" I groan.

A laugh comes from the room. A load of upper classmen all laugh, "Welcome to Haruna High, Freshies~!" I blink and ask Armageddon, "What do they mean?" The guy smiles slightly, "You'll see soon enough… Haruna High is NOT a normal school."

I frown as I am lead from the room by my friends. I smile at all of them. "Thank you." Sasuke sighs, "You stood up and stopped them. It was brave for a Poor Guy." I reply with, "And that was rather kind for YOU, Uchiha." He frowns, "Who do you think I am?" I reply with, "Sasuke Uchiha. That is an answer within an answer for you, Dear." Everyone laughs.

I wonder when the last time I felt happy like this was. It had to be before my dad died. My life with my mother was more of a healing relationship. My dad had been the welding of metal… my mom had been the sticky tape after it broke. After she died I felt like a split sheet of metal. Now it almost feels as if my friend's hands are holding it together with glue in between to dry. I smile at this new feeling.

I know I am lying. I know I have told them so many lies. I knew they would hate me when they found out. I knew I would be hated when I was discovered. Sasuke or any other rich person could get a background check and find out who I was. Sakura Haruno could do it herself if she wanted.

I smile to myself as I listen in to the others again. I will take things as they come to me. I have always been this way. If I gave up that now it would only be an insult to my life before. I will just have to keep this a secret. I will just have to keep lying. Until I was found out I wanted to stay this happy. This was a feeling I had missed so much. I feel the brush of the ribbon on my arm from where I had hidden it. It felt like a fog here… It felt as if that life was hidden in a fog. Here I was a boy with friends. There I was an orphan girl without any parents and without any money. Here I could be so much more.

I whisper to myself, "Welcome to Haruna High."


End file.
